The Chronicles of Narnia, the True Story
by PadfootsQueen
Summary: Felicity Brown is the niece to a certain English professor. When she comes to visit him and escape the dangers of London she finds she's not the only visitors and quickly becomes friends with said intruders. They all happen through the wardrobe and have a


Felicity looked up at manor she couldn't exactly remember but knew she'd been to before. She swallowed before picking up her suitcase and setting up the lane to it, not caring to wait for a carriage ride up or that she may be getting her dress dirty. She looked around the yard and grounds only to see the sun shining down brightly on some of the places, while others were covered in shadows. She sighed, stopping momentairly and remembering that when she was five that was where she'd fallen from the tree and broken her right arm. A half smile crossed her thin, pink lips as she remembered this, but she was soon startled from her thought as she heard someone come running over to her. She turned to see a batty old woman striding towards her, looking to be in foul moods.

"Miss Brown, I assume." She said, halting beside the young lady. But suddenly her voice changed to a sharp chasting voice. "How dare you! I was coming to get you child! Are you really that much of an insufferable, impatient brat? Now your dress is all dirty and you simply cannot go see the professor looking like such!" The woman grabbed Felicity's arm and pulled her along. "You impatient child. You'll change and then see the professor then. He has things to tell you, child." The lady seemed to be in such a foul mood she couldn't address Felicity in anyway but degrading terms to make her seem like a little girl. But Felicity didn't seem to care, she was still staring in wonderment at the manor and grounds, amazed at how the memories came back to her, in explosive chains. Once they were inside the manor the woman turned to Felicity again. "NOW GO UPSTAIRS, CHANGE, AND GO SEE THE PROFESSOR!"

But Felicity had already run off, up the stairs and to the room she knew was hers. It even had a bunch of flower in a vase and a box of chocolates on the bed for her. She smiled and tossed her suitcase on the ground before slipping into one of her other dresses and openly mocking the woman who'd walked her to the manor. "Yes Macready. Of course Macready. No I wasn't just running, are you sure you weren't seeing things Macready?" She smiled at her wittiness, as she slipped out of the room and glided to the office the professor occupied. "Uncle Krike? Are you in there, Sir?"

The door swung open and Felicity was looking up at an old man with a tuft of hair that was playing ring around the head. "Licy? Come on in Sweetie. SO, how's my favorite little niece?" He asked, sitting down behind his desk and lighting his pipe.

Felicity smiled, taking a seat across from him. "I'm prefectly fine. How are you? The Macready mentioned speaking to you like it was a very important thing to do. What's going on?"

The professor smiled at Felicity's use of 'the Macready', just like she'd always done. "Well Licy, because of the war and the dangerous condition in the cities I am going to be housing more children here than just you, Darling. Now don't worry, you still get to be the spoiled princess of the manor while here. But if you could, for Mrs.Macready, could you try to follow the rules alittle bit? I know that Macready is alot for you to put up with and that I'm more of a grandpa than an uncle, however it would be easier to keep the other persons visiting here under control."

Felicity slumped back in the chair, in clear defiance of all Macready stood for. "Alright, fine. But uncle Krike, do I have to always obey?" She asked him, putting on her pouty face that she knew always melted her uncle's exterior.

"Alright, you don't have to. But at least try alittle, alright?" He asked and didn't get a reply but only a nod. "Alright, you can run off and haunt this place from the attic to the cellar and lawns. Now be off with you, Sweetheart."

Felicity jumped up and vaulted over to him, giving her uncle a big hug before disappearing out the door faster than he could say 'niece'. Felicity skipped through the halls, ran down the corridors, slid on the banisters, and leaned against the walls. When she saw the Macready come back in the doors followed by two boys and two girls she rolled her eyes but kept leaning against the wall. It took a moment for the Macready to see her. "Miss Brown! You arrogant bratty child, get away from that wall and those busts! Right this moment, Felicity!" She shrieked, her voice almost sounding like an angry crow that could speak English for a moment.

Felicity shook her head. "Uncle Krike told me I only had to obey at times, this doesn't have to be one of those **_few_** occurances!" She giggled at seeing the Macready seething in anger as she turned to the other children and barked out her orders, then stormed off. "And don't forget I hate porridge, Macready!" Felicity yelled after the woman, her face a plain show of absolute merriment.

The four children watched the Macready leave the area before venturing up the stairs and looking at Felicity closely. Felicity saw that the older boy had nice blonde hair and blue eyes, the older girl had straight brown hair and blue eyes as well, the younger boy had short, messed up, brown hair and blue eyes, and the last child, the younger girl had short, bobbed brown hair with a red tint and those same blue eyes. The four children looked at her and took in her long, wavy, blonde hair with red tints and her startingly green eyes.

Finally after so long, the akward silence was broken by the blonde boy simply swallowing and opening his mouth. "Who are you?" He asked, rather noisily in Felicity's opinion but she just rolled her eyes at the question until he asked it again.

"I'm Felicity Brown, niece of the kind professor who's letting you stay here. Now if you would stop staring at me so rudely and just go unpack I might be able to tick off the Macready more. But before you go unpack who are you four? That's more of a fitting question as this is my uncle's house and not your uncle's manor."

The boy swallowed again, but this time the older girl answered her questioning. "That's Peter, he's the oldest. I'm Susan, then it's Edmund, and Lucy's the youngest. We're the Pevensie's." She said, sounding sweet and sensible. "I'm fifteen by the way."

Felicity smiled. "You can call me Licy, and I'm sorry for seeming so rude but if you knew the Macready since you were a baby you'd hate the old bat too. I'm fifteen as well. Here, let me show you your rooms." She led the four children to their rooms. Talking mainly to Susan and Lucy about everything from the war to football, and the manor to what each person loved to do. Felicity and Susan seemed to have hit it off very nicely.

They hung out over the next few days as all five children were stuck up inside the manor because of a rain storm. Lucy seemed to like her and Peter did as well, only Edmund didn't seem to like having her around. But it might have been that every time he tried to insult Lucy Felicity stood up for the poor girl. But over the days they were stuck inside they started to play games that were fun and ones that were more or less the three older ones being quizzed on various facts and languages. But one day it was Lucy who started them fatefully off. They'd been playing a game of facts and languages and Lucy was bored. She finally stood up, looked right at Peter and stated that she was so. "Peter, I'm bored! Can we do something else? Like...like hide and seek?" She asked, rushing over to him in her jubalation of coming up with a fun game.

Susan slammed the book closed in joyful relief to stop the 'game' and Licy sighed in her own relief. "Thanks there Lucy. Come on Peter, we should and you should play as it!" Felicity said standing up and placing the book neatly on the dusty shelf again.

Peter rolled her eyes but gave Susan and Felicity a smirk. "One...two...three..." He started counting, standing up and covering his eyes to lean against the hearth of the fireplace as everyone raced to hide. Edmund and Lucy took off through one door and Susan and Felicity through another. Edmund jumped behing a curtain and Lucy raced on, passing Susan who was coming from the opposite direction and shutting herself into a chest. Lucy kept running hearing Peter nearing the ninties, she pushed open a door and found she was in a spare room with a covered object on the opposite wall. She pulled off the covering to reveal a beautiful, old-fashioned wardrobe. Lucy climbed in and backed away from the wardrobe door that she'd left open just slightly. Felicity ran into the room and saw the wardrobe, she ran up to where it almost touched the wall but left just about a foot between the two, she pushed herself into the gap as Peter called out that he'd reached one hundred.


End file.
